


midnight melodies

by underratedallens



Category: (westallen), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Sass, a lot of hanging outs, a lot of singing, a lot of swearing, big belly burger being featured a lot, cc jitters being featured a lot, friendship fallouts, so much stuff isn't expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underratedallens/pseuds/underratedallens
Summary: “Iris can we get our food please, we can listen to him sing this song at the concert.” Linda grunted.“Wait I wanna sing the chorus!” Iris shouted. “All I wanna do…is come running home to you…come running home to you…” Their voices harmonized well together.





	1. what a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iris can we get our food please, we can listen to him sing this song at the concert.” Linda grunted.  
> “Wait I wanna sing the chorus!” Iris shouted. “All I wanna do…is come running home to you…come running home to you…” Their voices harmonized well together.

 

“Okay breathe Iris, _breathe_. I know this is your first time seeing him perform in real life but, you just need to calm down a little.” Said Linda, Iris’ best friend while she was sitting on her bed.

The two girls were getting ready to go to a concert. Linda decided to get ready at Iris’ apartment because whenever she comes over; she gets good vibes. Anyways they were going to see a singer perform. Linda doesn’t really know much about this singer, yet she’s heard his songs before, and has seen his face. Except she isn’t really into those type of music that the singer produces. So, Iris forced Linda to come with her because she didn’t want to go alone. And because he’s Iris’ favourite male artist. It was only 8:35pm and the concert started at 9:50pm. They had _so_ much time left.

“I don’t think I can keep calm, Linda. Have you seen his music videos? He’s so fricking hot in all of them! When I see him perform on stage…he’s going to be even more hot, and I’m gonna have a seizure!” Iris replied while putting on her black eye shadow and blending it in with the gold eye shadow.

“I know he’s hot Iris.” Linda laughed. “But his music isn’t-”

“ _Hussshhh_. Don’t. Say. Shit.” Iris interrupted as she put her index finger on Linda’s glossy lips.

“Okay, okay.” She replied putting her hands up, as if she surrenders. “Anyways, tell me what your goals are, what do you want to achieve in life?” She continued, spraying perfume on Iris and herself.

“I want to marry my favourite artist.” Iris bluntly said, putting on her glossy lip balm while looking in her mirror. “ _Duh_.”

Linda laughed out loud, “Are you serious? Like…are you joking with me?”

“Nope. I’m pretty sure I’m serious. I will marry him.”

“Right now, Iris your sounding like a little 7-year-old bugging about how she will marry a real-life Ken when she’s older.” At that moment, Linda stood up from Iris’ bed, walked over to the black wedges sitting near her best friends’ room door and slipped her feet in one by one.

“No, I’m not. I have no other goals I want to achieve in life, all because I quit my job working at CC Jitters…”

“…Well why can’t your goal be to get a new job. Simple.”

“I don’t know if I want to get a job anymore, Linda.” Iris sighed, almost sounding like she gives up on life. She then moved on to adding on her fake eyelashes, after doing her eyeliner.

Linda strolled across Iris’ room appearing behind her, putting both hands on her relaxed shoulders, she looked at her decent self in the mirror then looked at Iris sitting down in front of her mirror, “Okay, I’ll tell you what. We stop talking about this topic, and focus more on this concert we’re going tonight, deal?”

“Well you started this topic so…I say deal.” Iris snapped.

 

It was now 8:57pm and the girls were ready and had full makeup on. Iris wore a beautiful black sparkly shirt matched with a black and white stripped long-sleeved top. She had huge hoop earrings on. Her hair was cut short and curled. She added light brown highlights in her natural jet-black hair. And to finish of her look, she also wore black wedges.

Linda, on the other hand, wore a black leather jacket over her camo t-shirt. The blue jeans she wore were ripped near the area of her knees and thighs which looked really cool on her. Additionally, she wore the same shoes Iris had on.

“You ready, my girl?” Linda asked with a smirk on her pretty face.

“Hunayy! I was born ready!” Iris snapped her fingers. At that very time, they both walked out of the apartment, Iris locked the door behind her and held Linda’s hand while walking down the hallway and into the elevator.

 

Meanwhile they made it all the way down to the first floor, since Iris’ apartment was top floor. Afterwards they were making their way to the parking area where Iris’ white Range Rover chilled.

“Do you wanna drive?” Iris asked Linda as she held out her keys.

“No, no its okay. Besides its your night, and it’s your car so you should obviously drive.” Linda refused.

“Oh alright.” Iris rolled her eyes and giggled.

In due course, the _laid ease_ jumped inside the car. Iris checked the time on her phone which said **_9:17pm_** , “Oh my god, we’re so early. Maybe we should stop off at Big Belly Burger, don’t you think?”

“Iris, I don’t wanna get thick?” Linda replied.

“Are you for real, you’re already thick, which isn’t a bad thing. We literally go there almost every day, it’s like our second home.”

“Well if I’m thick then that means your thick as well.” Linda said, smiling.

“I know that I am and I’m proud.” Then they both laughed.

“Okay let’s go now.” Iris said as she inserts her car keys in the ignition to start her vehicle.

As soon as Iris put her hands on the wheel, Linda gasped, “Oh shit! I forgot to give you something.”

 “What is it?” Iris asked, looking at her best friend search threw her gold purse.

“Ah ha! These.” Linda held up two backstage passes.

Iris screamed really loud and her eyes went huge. “You didn’t!”

“I did because they’re right in front of your eyes.” Then Linda smiled and gave one to Iris.

“Not only do I get to see him front row, but also…” She gulped, “In person? I’m literally going to die right now, Linda. Thank you so much, you’re the best.” She squealed. They both hugged each other.

In that case, Iris put her backstage pass in her silver purse. “Letsss go!”

 

* * *

 

 

Iris has been driving for 5 minutes now, the radio was on and Linda was singing to the music. “ _I’m only a fool for you…but I don’t fucking care…at all…_ ”

“Linda? Honey. Stop trying okay you can’t sing.” Iris said.

“I know I can’t, Iris. I’m just expressing how good I’m feeling.”

“Anyways you shouldn’t be singing this song because you’re dating Wally, and you’re not a fool for him…okay?” She said, keeping her eyes on the dark road.

“Okay.”

“ _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face…tell me that you love me even if it’s fake, cos I don’t fucking…_ ”

“Iris! When were you so amazing at singing? What the hell, how have you not told your best friend?”

“I swear you’ve heard me sing before. That time I invited you over to watch Stranger Things, I heard That’s What I Like by Bruno Mars playing next door when I was in the kitchen, I started singing _really_ loud and you were in the living room watching the damn show. The living room is _right_ next to the kitchen…”

“Well I guess I’m legally deaf then. Or it’s the fact that the volume on your TV was loud enough for me to not hear your angel-like voice.” Then Linda crossed her arms and sighed.

“Okayy folks, that was _I Don’t Fucking Care_ by _Blackbear_. A very chilled, underrated song to listen to on a rainy day or…I don’t know…any day.” The radio host announced. He continued, “Next up, everybody’s favourite male artist Barry Allen…”

Iris choked on nothing. “Oh my god. Oh my god!” Iris was lucky to be near the Big Belly Burgers parking lot, so she made a quick turn, found a parking space and stayed in the car.

The radio host went on, “…Came out with his new song called _Running Home to You_. Honestly ya’ll this song is the _best_ song of 2018 like…it’s amazing. Especially for all those fangirls out there…”

“Me!” Iris screamed, eyes wide almost as if it was about to pop out.

“Definitely you…” Linda replied.

“So, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, here’s _Running Home To You_ …”

That’s when Iris lost it. She screamed so loud and poor Linda was waiting to go inside of the restaurant to get her food. Iris turned up the volume as the instrumental started. “ _Can’t say how the days will unfold_ …” Iris sang along with Barry, “ _Can’t change what_ _the future…may hold_.”

“Iris can we get our food please, we can listen to him sing this song at the concert.” Linda grunted.

“Wait I wanna sing the chorus!” Iris shouted. “ _All I wanna do…is come running home to you…come running home to you_ …” Their voices harmonized well together.

“Oh my god. Your voice…his voice…it harmonized so well, wow I’m speechless.”

“What can I say…we’re meant for each other…” Iris said raising both hands up and shrugged.

“Ain’t. Gonna. Happen. My sweetheart. Now let’s go and eat!”

“Ugh, _fine_.” Meanwhile Iris switched off the radio, Then they both got out the car and walked over to Big Belly Burger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That chicken burger and fries just made my day…I mean night.” Linda laughed.

“I know right. My mouth has never been happier…actually it has but this night it certainly has.” Iris agreed, after she took out her phone to check the time…it said **_9:40pm_**. She gasped then showed Linda the time, “Linda look!”

“Oh my god. We gotta go!” Linda shouted. Meanwhile, the two of them sprinted to the car. They had 10 minutes to get to Barry Allen’s concert.

 


	2. out of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his hypnotizing green eyes shift down at the front row where Iris and Linda stood. Surprisingly he stares at Iris for a quick 2 seconds, still singing. Then he looks back up to the crowd. Iris starts blushing, but deeply inside her soul was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wait and see...

“Next!” A tall buff security guard calls out to them.

They made it just in time, 5 minutes early wasn’t a bad thing. Although, Iris was eager to get there in time, so she went full speed on the road. Nearly going through the red lights and nearly hitting two cars in total. She was driving like a complete _maniac_.

The two of them moved forward in the line.

“Tickets?” The guard asked them in a raspy, deep voice.

“Oh yeah!” Iris gasped as she took out her ticket, then Linda took out hers and they both gave it to the man and smiled. The excitement was building inside of her.

The man looked at the tickets, “Next!” He called out for the next people in line.

The _laid ease_ enter the enormous stadium, blue, white, red and purple spotlights shining around the place. Iris and Linda were so fascinated.

“Wow. I can’t believe we’re actually here. This is so surreal.” Linda gushed.

 “Linda? I-I can’t breathe, I think I-” Iris was speechless, she didn’t believe that she was at her favourite male artist’s concert.

Linda interrupted her, “Iris, it’s okay to feel this way. You’re obviously filled with excitement. But _please_ don’t be lying dead next to me half way through his concert.”

Iris took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes, “I’ll try.”

 

Subsequently, the girls went to the front row to find their seats. As they sat down, people started to come on stage with their instruments, a piano was already on stage, however a girl walked over to the instrument and sat in front of it. _The concert is about to start_ Iris thought.

In that meantime, the stadium was surrounded with cheerful, screaming fans. Meanwhile, out of nowhere, people started chanting _Barry Allen_ , repetitively until he came out-

Iris screamed high pitched, standing up from her chair. “Barry, I love you!”

Since she was at the front row, chances for her was that she’s most likely to get noticed.

“What’s up Keystone!” Barry shouted from his blue tinted mic, shining in the spotlight and looking at thousands of people around the stadium. The attractive singer wore black ripped jeans, red converses, a black flannel shirt with the white stripes standing out. His dark brown hair ruffled up, looking hot in the spotlights.

Fans started roaring. Iris and Linda did so as well.

“I’m so glad to be hear tonight. Seeing all of you, support me at my own concert just makes me happy!” He continued, his hypnotizing green eyes shift down at the front row where Iris and Linda stood. Surprisingly he stares at Iris for a quick 2 seconds. Then he looks back up to the crowd. Iris starts blushing, but deeply inside her soul was dying.

“Oh my god, Iris! He stared at you for a long time!” Linda hissed in Iris’ ears.

“I know! I was dying inside, Linda!” Iris hissed back louder.

The fans started cheering again.

“Hit it.” Barry says to the people with instruments. All of a sudden, the instrumental of his song called _The Wolf_ starts.

 

* * *

 

 

Fans are roaring again, and so are Iris and Linda.

“I’ve heard this song before, when Wally was driving me back to my apartment, in his car, the radio was on and I heard this, I absolutely love it!” Linda smiles, while bopping her head.

“Really? This is one of my favourite songs! _Ugh_ he sounds so sexy singing it!” Iris replied shouting over the deafening instrumental.

“Doesn’t he sound sexy singing _all_ his songs?”

“Of course!” They both giggled.

In that time, Barry started singing. “ _Each and every day hiding from the sunshine, wandering in the shade, not too old, not too young_ …”

Fans started going wild, their screaming and shouting made the stadium vibrate, including the ground.

Iris and Linda were jumping up and down, screaming “We love you!” at the singer.

Barry Allen got to his chorus, then started moving around the stage with energy. Suddenly, Iris sang, more like yelled, the words with him, “ _I’m out of my head, of my heart and my mind, 'cause you can run but you can’t hide, I’m gonna make you mine_ …”

“Your voices just keep harmonizing! It’s incredible!” Linda couldn’t believe it.

Without warning the singer held out one hand to the front row. Still singing his lyrics, he started from the left then went _all_ the way across, brushing his hand on some fans. The laid ease where somewhere in the middle of the front row so they definitely had the chance.

On spur of, Barry lightly brushed Linda’s hand, he then went for Iris’, at that instant he _held_ her hand and made eye contact with her singing off the refrain of his song “ _Sneaking in the pain, every truth becomes lie, I won’t trust myself, once I hear your call…_ ” Meanwhile he let go of her hand, he winked at her then smirked friendly.

The singer forgot to brush his hand all he way to the right. Those fans on the right were sad.

The rest of the fans in the front row notices and starts screaming loudly, looking at Iris with huge eyes. Some looked really pissed but Iris didn’t care. She was to busy dying inside as she felt like crying.

“Is this a dream!?” Iris screams at Linda.

Linda could only shrug, as her eyes were glued onto the pretty singer.

Iris looked at her right hand that was blessed with a touched. She was confused but really shocked and happy at the same time. She had mixed feelings. She didn’t know how to feel.

Why did the famous singer make eye contact with her?  
Why did he hold Iris’ hand for a short period of seconds instead of brush his hand across?

Why did he look like he was flirting?

 

“ _I’m out of my head, of my heart and my mind, ‘cause you can run but you can’t hide, I’m gonna make you mine_ …” Simultaneously, Barry started dancing with a bunch of back-up dancers. The whole crowd went _super_ crazy, buzzing the whole stadium.

“I think I’m gonna die.” Iris said, bluntly. “He’s trying to kill us all with his talented-self."

“But why did he keep making eye contact with you all the time?” Linda asked, curiously."

“I don’t know.” Iris replied, squinting her eyes. “Let’s talk about this after the concert is finished."

 

* * *

 

 

“ _But I won’t you in it. Every hour, every…minute_.” The crowd goes wild again. Roaring louder than ever. During those 5 songs that he sang, he couldn’t stop making eye contact with Iris. Iris kept on blushing, Linda was very curious.

Iris’ thoughts were going out of control:

_What if he finds me really attractive? But that can’t be it because there are probably a lot of attractive people in the crowd. Maybe he picked me out of thousands of people to be that special fan. Why did he hold my hand for a long period of seconds? What-_

Her thoughts were interrupted, so then she darted her eyes back on the singer.

 _“_ Again, thank you to everyone that came to my concert! It really means a lot to me. I feel so good right now! This was so much fun I can’t describe it. And yes, I can also dance too. For those of you who were _incredibly_ shocked by my hip-pop dance moves.” He laughed into the mic.

Some fans were _wooing_ at that and so did the girls.

“Oh! and one more thing.” He continued, “I’m going to be calling out 6 names from the crowd, the ones who were lucky enough to get backstage passes…” A guy came out on stage to give him a small piece of paper.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! This is actually happening!” Iris squealed.

“Okay, here we go!” He started reading, Cynthia Reynolds. Cisco Ramon. Caitlin Snow…”

“What? Why is that two-face here at this special concert, I thought I’d never hear her name again?” Iris whispers, aggressively.

“Damn, you guys were enemies in high school, now your gonna have to face each other again after those long years.” Linda shook her head.

“Felicity Smoak, Linda Park and last but not least…Iris West!”

“Wooh!” Iris and Linda high-fived each other.

A little bit of the crowd was applauding for the 6-lucky people who got to go backstage with Barry Allen.

“Congrats to those 6 lucky people! Can’t wait to meet you all!” He said, looking at the audience above then slowly looking into the front row again, his eyes landed on Iris, he smiles quick and goes back to talking to the rest of his fans. “Hope you enjoyed tonight, goodnight everyone! Love ya’ll!”

He waved making his way to the left, then disappeared.

Fans scream and shout as he leaves to make his way backstage.

Iris’ stomach started to become a roller-coaster ride at the thought of meeting her favourite person in the world. Also the fact that he kept making flirty eye-contact with her and she’s gonna be standing right in front of him, face-to-face.

As soon as people started making their way out of the stadium. Iris and Linda speed walked out of the front row, they were making their way to 2 security guards that was gonna take the 6 people who had backstages, which included them of course.

The rest of the 4-chosen people were already with the guard.

As soon as they joined them, one of the security guards spoke, “Okay, lets go!”

Meanwhile, the 6 fans followed the guards up the stairs leading the way to the stage, they then made a left turn. That was the way Barry went after finishing his concert. Walking down a hallway, Iris and Linda both held hands, they were so scared their hands started shaking.

“Iris. I’m scared.” Linda whispered to her bestie.

“Me too.” She replied. “But also, excited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that barry was first singing is called 'The Wolf' by SIAMES. i know i said in the story it was his song, but i'd thought it'd be cool to call that song his song. if you know what i mean ;)  
> plsss listen to it so you know how it sounds, and imagine the way barry would sing it :)
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. number 1 fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris was dying inside, she really loves sassy Barry Allen. She thinks it’s really hot. But when she witnessed it in front of her eyes in real life she couldn’t malfunction properly, she thought it was even hotter when he acted like that in front of her eyes. She started blushing. Then she remembered that he was making eye contact with her a lot of times when he performing on stage. She suddenly felt sweaty.

“Okay, feel free to look and go anywhere you want, Barry Allen is in his dressing room so your gonna have to make your way to the main entrance before he does. Anyways you have only 10 minutes until we will take you guys to meet the artist. Good luck.” One of the security guards said, bluntly. Then they both walked off.

The 6 chosen fans stood in the hallway watching the security guards walk down. Iris and Linda both turned to each other with huge smiles on their face.

“Iris? I think this is one of the best days that has happened in my life. I’m so glad I bought these backstage passes as soon as they came online.” Linda said, holding the pass which was around her neck.

“Me too, Linda! I can’t believe it. It’s like this is an actual dream. I...”

That’s when Caitlin Snow turned to both Iris and Linda clutching her hands together, smiling deviously as she walked over to them. “Well, well, well…” She started as the other 3 people just stared blankly at Caitlin’s back not knowing what was going on. “…if it isn’t Iris West aka Mouth Slaughter and her _side chick_ wannabe Linda Park aka Eye Slaughter!”

“Oh, _hey_! Iris, it’s the two-headed bitch freak from High School. Haven’t seen you in _years_.” Linda replied sarcastically, arms folded as she squinted her eyes. “Looks like you were also lucky to get backstage passes.”

“Yeah well you see…I’ve always been lucky, getting picked for _Prom Queen_ , and my _ex-boyfriend_ Ronnie Raymond as Prom King. Winning that $100 voucher in assembly.  The time when I almost had milk spilt all over my face, but then I moved outta the way to save my pretty face until…sadly, the milk spilt all over Mouth Slaughter. _Man_ , there are so much lucky times I had…”

“Yeah yeah, we get it. But just so you know, you’re a horrible person and I hope someday, or even today, you can go and choke.” Iris snapped back, looking at Caitlin in a I-hate-your-guts kind of way.

Meanwhile, it was so silent that you could literally here a pin drop onto the carpet. Until the only boy in the backstage group spoke, he was holding a girl’s hand, “Guys. We are supposed to be enjoying ourselves. Not make each other jealous or brag about stupid event.” He continues. “The girl in noxious looking blue sparkly tank top, _yeah_ , you need to shut your selfish bitch ass up and go somewhere else because the rest of us, especially those 2 behind you, are trying to enjoy the night looking around, and meeting our favourite artist. So, can you just take a chill pill, please?”

“Yeah. Exactly.” The Latin looking girl agreed, smiling widely at her boyfriend.

“Well all 3 of you should’ve wondered off minding your own business instead of listening to my _wonderful_ past.” Just like that, she sashayed away, flipping her light brown hair and walking down the hallway alone.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The girls were in a large hall, shinning with purple and reds spotlights. Iris started taking pictures of the hall while they were in there looking around. They found a lot of Barry’s things, his blue tinted mic, his black flannel t-shirt, his hair gel, water bottles, etc. They also found his converses. Iris carried on taking pictures of his stuff, and Linda joined in.

“Oh my god! Are these, his converses? I swear, converses are his _thaaang_.” Linda blurted out, holding the black shoes gently in her hands. She took a picture of it.

“Of course it’s his _thaaang_ Linda. It’s like his signature look. He wears flannel and converses in nearly all of his music videos, and to his concerts. Sometimes he wears other clothing’s but, flannel t-shirts and converses, yaass.” Iris gushed. “One time I saw this fan edit of him on YouTube.  It was him wearing his signature clothing in every video. The transitions were…ugh! The song they used was his song _Lightning Strike_ and I just _died_.”

“Okay. That’s it. I’m officially an Allenator. I’m gonna binge watch all of his music videos, interviews, concert videos, fan edits, etc.”

“Oh my god, _girl_ , welcome to the fandom.” Iris said, then she took her phone out and the time said **_10:50am_** , “Oh my, we have to meet him in his dressing room at 10:55am, so all of us have 5 minutes, great.”

“Hi guys!” 3 voices that spoke at once, although one of the voices were kind of quiet. The laid ease jumped then turned around, it was the other 3 people who were in their backstage passes group.

“Oh hey!” Iris and Linda said, in sync. The both of them walked over to the rest of the group smiling.

“Since, we are all together, why don’t we introduce ourselves to each other.” The Latin girl said, wide smile on _her_ pretty freckled face. “So, I’ll go first, I’m Cynthia Reynolds, but you can call me _Gypsy_. I live in Central City.”

“And I’m Cisco Ramon. Her boyfriend. Who also lives in Central City.” He said bluntly, but also smiling.

“Hey Cynthia, _hey_ Cisco. I’m Iris West and this is my bestie Linda Park. We both live in Central City as well.”

“Ooh, Central City squad, what-what!” Cisco shouts, raising his hands up and down in the air.

“How about you.” Gypsy said, looking at the girl who was next to her on her right.

“I’m…err…Felicity…Smoak. I’m from Starling City.” She said quietly looking at each person.

“Nice to meet you Felicity.” Everyone says, at the same time.

“Sorry if I seem quite shy, it’s just that whenever I’m meeting a famous artist or celebrity, I tend to be very quiet and shy, but in the inside, I’m yelling, and dying.”

That’s when everyone starts to laugh, and then Felicity laughs with them.

“That’s so true, and relatable.” Linda agrees.

“So, who’s excited to meet Barry Allen in person…” Gypsy shouts.

Everyone went “ _Woooh_ ”.

“We have 3 minutes left. Let’s look around together. Iris mentions.

“Great idea. Let’s go!” Cisco replies.

Just like that, the 5 of them walked out of the hall, which is probably where singers wait for when they go on stage. The group first looked around in a café lounge which smelt like coffee and sugary bakery. Although, they all decided to buy something from there. In those minutes the group seemed to be having fun, laughing together. Eating the food that they bought. Also sharing it with each other. Telling each other funny things. They also talked about stuff about themselves, what their personal life is like, what they do.

“I don’t really like Starling City that much. I feel like people there are mysterious and crazy.” Linda says to Felicity.

“I know right! I started to find that city a little weird as soon as I moved there about a year ago. I like Central City more, it’s a really cool city, even the singer who we’re about to meet lives in Central City! You know what, I’m gonna plan to move in Central City.” Felicity says, now speaking confidently loud and clear.

Meanwhile, they enter a music studio. The lights were so bright it set everyone’s mood on a high level making them seem even more excited. The group each had a turn to sing or even play around with the microphone. Iris confidently sang one of Barry Allen’s songs amazingly. Everyone loved her singing.

“Did I mention that her and Barry’s voice harmonizes well together.” Linda stated.

Everybody gasped, “No way.” They say all together.

Meanwhile, they all took lots of group selfies. They all became friends.

 

Finally, the group made a left turn in the hall, walking towards a door which said in big white bold letters **BARRY ALLEN**. However, a familiar girl stood outside next to the black shiny door, looking down at her phone.

“Oh no, it’s the two-headed bitch again. You know, to be honest I actually forgot she was a part of this group, and the fact that she exists.” Cisco whispers, as he sips his coffee.

The group bursts into laughter. Luckily, she had her earphones in, in case she didn’t she would’ve went ballistic at the fact that she just got dissed.

“Oh my god, same babe.” Cynthia replies laughing with a whisper. “Who else?”

“Me too.” Iris, Linda and Felicity says all together.

Suddenly, Caitlin head snaps up, noticing 5 people walking up to her. She then rolls her eyes and takes out her earphones, watching the rest of the group walk up to her with her arms folded, and her non-fleeky eyebrows raised up. “Wow, you guys are just in time. About…” She then looks at the time on her phone, “1 minute early. So how was your _boring_ journey looking around.” She continues, sounding sarcastic.

“Okay, first of all, it wasn’t boring. It was actually fun. Sadly, you missed all the excitement, and fun.” Gypsy snaps as she drinks her coffee.

“Sure you did. I had…fun by myself. I had more fun then you guys.” She says like a snotty mean kid.

It went silent again. That’s when the rest of the group drank their coffee at the same time while looking at her.

“Sure ya did.” Iris replies, with a fake smile. “Pinocchio Slaughter.”

“Oh no you didn’t.” She says gritting her teeth.

“Oh yes she did.” The whole group says.

“I think we should become _best_ friends’ you guys because we’re always saying stuff at the same time, it’s unbelievable! _So is this coffee_.” Then she sipped her coffee.

“What’s up guys!” A loud familiar voice said.

Suddenly Caitlin’s eyes went huge, her mouth wide open. The other 5 turned around so fast they nearly lost their balance. They watched the attractive singer walk down the hallway like a model, mouths wide open and eyes enormous.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna have a heart attack! Help, someone help.” Cisco shouts, holding his chest while Gypsy had her arms on his shoulder. Everyone knew that the singer heard Cisco’s comment because he wore a huge smile on his face whist walking down the hallway,

“We all are Cisco!” Iris said, breathing heavily.

Finally, the singer stood in front of the 6 of them with his phone in his hand, while a blond dude stood behind him. “Eddie, why are you still here? I told you can go home.”

“But didn’t you say for me to feed your dog?”

“I already fed my dog! And yeah, I said for you to do that _tomorrow_. You come to my house at 11:00am, then as you arrive I’ll leave to go to that meeting, and while I’m gone to that meeting, you can stay at my house to feed my dog. Simple.

“Ohh, okay. Sorry, I’ll go.”

“Thank you.” Barry says, rolling his eyes as Eddie leaves.

Iris was dying inside, she really loves sassy Barry Allen. She thinks it’s really hot. But when she witnessed it in front of her eyes in real life she couldn’t malfunction properly, she thought it was even hotter when he acted like that in front of her eyes. She started blushing. Then she remembered that he was making eye contact with her a lot of times when he performing on stage. She suddenly felt sweaty.

“Sorry about that guys. My assistant sometimes doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he’s sometimes stupid. So how is everyone.” He says, snapping out of his hot sassy mode.

“Great!” Everybody says. Except Iris.

“Amazing.” She says by herself with a huge smile on her face. She couldn’t stop staring at him.

The singers’ eyes snapped to Iris, his smile was more like a smirk, showing his charming white teeth, “That’s good. And you are?”

“Iris, I-Iris West.” They shook hands, then Barry held her hand. Iris’ eyes grew wide again. They stared at each other, smiling.

“Wow, your eyes are so green.” She gasped.

He chuckled, “Thanks. You look really beautiful.

“Thanks.”

“Cough. Cough.” Caitlin said, walking up to the famous singer. “Remember the rest of us are still here? I’m Caitlin Snow, but you can call me Caity.” She continues, as she held out her hand, smiling.

Barry’s face dropped, and went blunt, the fact that she spoke to him in a sarcastic way. He looked at her hand then her face, then he put his hands in his pockets, “Oh, hi Caitlin Snow. It’s nice to meet you.” At that point, the singer walked around her to ask the rest of the group for their names.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your dressing room is huge!” Linda shouted.

“It’s enormous.” Cisco added.

“It’s so stunning.” Gypsy also added.

“The theme of your dressing room is _sooo_ me! It’s like a type of aesthetic grunge you see on Tumblr, and I love that.” Iris says, fascinated.

“Really? I guess you and I have the same taste in style and theme.” Barry replies with a smile on his face.

“I actually can’t believe we are the 6 people out of thousands of people who got chosen to go backstage with the one and only Barry. Allen.” Felicity pointed out.

“You guys are very lucky. I’m glad that all of you got chosen, well…some of you.” Barry says, his smile drops as his eyes shifts to Caitlin who happens to be on her phone with earphones in.

“She’s really mean.” Iris whispers to Barry.

“It’s true, she used to go to our High School years ago. She was like a bully.” Linda also whispers.

“Wow. No wonder why her sarcasm triggered me a lot. As a fan, she is _really_ feisty.” Barry agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _But I want you in it, every hour every…minute._ ” Barry and Iris both harmonized together at the end of the song _Running Home to You_. Barry played it with his guitar, acoustic style.

Everyone stood up from their chairs, and started clapping, cheering loud. Except Caitlin, she had her arms crossed.

“I told you guys, I told you, their voices harmonize _amazing_ together!” Linda says.

“You were great.” Barry says to Iris, quietly.

“Oh god! Thank you!" She blushes, "You are always great. Especially as an artist.”

He laughs shyly.

“So, I noticed you kept looking at me while you were performing, whys that? Not that I have a problem with that because, I’m totally fine with it. I absolutely thought my heart was about to explode.

The singer went silent for a moment. He then breathed in. “I don’t know. As I looked at you, there was something about you that just made me stare at you. Of course, you’re a beautiful person, but also, I felt so good, I had an amazing vibe. I don’t know if you know what I mean…”  
“I definitely know what you mean. I get that same feeling every time I listen to your music, when I see you on screen, when I just see _you_. You’re my biggest fan, but I’m not a crazy fan. I can’t believe how calm I’m being with you right now.”

At that moment, the 2 of them stared at each other in a way that couldn’t be explained. That’s when Linda noticed the 2 staring at each other in a flirty way while everyone was just looking through the singers’ clothes inside his closet.

“What the fuck.” She whispers to herself, eyes wide. “Am I seeing things?”  
“Nope, this is real.” Felicity says next to her, watching them fascinated.

“Iris can I tell you something.” Barry starts.

“Yeah of course you can.” Iris says.

“Do you want to be my _#1 fan_?” He says looking right into Iris' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this chapter was sooo long to write. but i have a feeling this chapter is also weird in someways.  
> i love the idea of iris and linda becoming best friends with cisco, cynthia and felicity.
> 
> at some point all of them will be able to hang with each other since they live in the same city except felicity. however felicity will most likely move to central city sooo stay tuned for that in some upcoming chapters.
> 
> by the way, thoughts on iris being barry allens' #1 fan?? what do you think iris will say? yes, no or i don't know?
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter <3


	4. a disaster and a new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay? So, what’s wrong? You look, destroyed. And you didn’t wipe your make-up of from last night, it’s all smudged and…ugh.”
> 
> “Iris? I was exhausted. I wasn’t bothered to wipe of my make-up last night. I just collapsed right onto my bed and past out. I look like a mess.”
> 
> “Yeah. Me too.” Iris said, scratching her head.

**Chapter 4**

Iris woke up on a stormy Saturday morning. Her hair was in a cute messy bun, she wore a silky purple dressing gown over her black vest. Let’s just say she looked like a tired stunning queen. Anyways, she pulled the sheets away from her and leaned to the right of her bed to reach her phone on the table. **_8:32am_** is really early. So, she woke got out of bed anyways, smiling to herself as she got to her mirror.

“Today is gonna be a good day.” She says to herself, tucking her front baby hair behind her ear. She walked over to her bedroom door where her slippers laid. But just at that time, she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Strange that someone would be knocking at her door at this time. Barely anyone knocks on her door. It could either be Linda because she lives literally on the same floor or just Iris’ next-door neighbour. Wait, but the next-door neighbour only knocks if Iris’ TV is too loud or her music...from the TV is too loud.

So, she thought to herself that it could be Linda. So, Iris ran downstairs and got to her front door. “Oh, hey Lind…”

“I need coffee.” She says speed walking to Iris’ kitchen, her hands down beside her hips and her shoulders slumped. She looked like a hot mess. She was also wearing her dressing gown, but it was a furry leopard print one. And also, she wore…flip flops?

“ _Okay_? So, what’s wrong? You look, destroyed. And you didn’t wipe your make-up of from last night, it’s all smudged and…ugh.”

“Iris? I was exhausted. I wasn’t bothered to wipe of my make-up last night. I just collapsed right onto my bed and past out. I look like a mess.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Iris said, scratching her head.

“No, you don’t. you look hot. Like a tired sleeping beauty or an awake beauty.” Linda moaned, as she got a mug from the cupboard. “Especially without make-up…”

Iris sighed.

“ _So,_ let’s talk a little bit about what happened yesterday, since we were both too tired to talk about what you and Barry Allen talked about.” Linda says, her voice going high, smiling.

“Oh yeah!” Iris’ face lit up.

Then she walks over to her kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. And sits on the table. “Okay. When he asked me if I wanted to be his number 1 fan, my heart--it just--stopped. And I’m not lying, I sw-swear Linda it stopped. I was about to scream down the whole of backstage.”

“I can’t believe none of us heard what the both of you were talking about. Like, his sexy voice was so quiet, as if he wanted you to be the only one who hears what he says.”

“That’s _exactly_ what he did.” Iris nodded slowly. “Wanna know what I said?”

“Of course, please tell me, tell me!” Linda begged.

“I said yes! Like…why would I say no? I actually can’t believe he picked me. But there was this one thing he said to me that might be one of the reasons.”

“Why?” Linda asked desperately.

“Remember when he was performing, and we were at the front row. He kept on making eye contact with me. He also said to me that there was something about me that made him feel… _good_? Or have like a really nice feeling, vibe…something like that…”

“Oh my god, that’s crazy. I can’t believe my _best_ friend…got chosen to be _the_ Barry Allen’s number 1 fan. I think I need a minute to drink this coffee.” Linda says, sipping on her coffee.

“Yeah, you go do that.” Iris laughs, patting Linda on the back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You did what?!” Iris shouted through the phone.

“I’m so sorry, Iris. I needed some money to get my Ferrari fixed and the amount of money I had wasn’t enough to get my car fixed.” Wally apologized.

“How did you even get my bank account details?”

“I may have seen you type in the password, then I quickly wrote it down to remember it.”

“Wow, you’re being super honest. Well if you need money then sign up for a job. Or become an engineer so you can fix your own car. I can’t believe you took $200 out of my bank account, Wally!” She sighs. You’ve studied engineering in high school anyways; so why have the decencies to…you know what? I’ll deal with _you_ later. I need to get ready for my job interview at 10:45am.” It was currently 9:58am.”

  
“Oooh, what job are you…” That’s when Iris hangs up.

“ _I needed some money to get my Ferrari fixed_ …ridiculous.” She mimicked to herself. Iris then quickly grabbed her towel and shower supplies then ran into her bathroom. She has about 45 minutes to get ready.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“iris? Are you nearly ready? It’s like 10:21 now…”

“Yeah, nearly. Just gotta find my camo jacket. Ah! Found it.” She said taking her jacket of the hanger from her wardrobe. “Ready!” just like that, Iris got out her room and close the door behind her; she headed downstairs.

“Let’s go _girl_.” Linda clicked her fingers.

“Wait. Has the storm stopped?” Iris checked outside and the sky was bright blue, with the clouds peppers all over.

Iris sighs, “I hope this interview goes good.”

“Of course it would honey. You make amazing eye contact. Your confident from scales 1-10 is fricking 100! You’ve got this.”

“right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys. its been very long since i've updated. i apologies. its just that i've been having a really hard to think what to write for this chapter and...this one of the worst chapters i've made yet. it's also quite short.
> 
> although, for chapter 5 i promise to make it even better than this one. i won't disappoint you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> creds to @emmasheer2 on twitter for giving me the idea of this story <3


End file.
